The Final Battle
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: It was the end of the our lives. We knew what was happening. The outcome wasn't turning in our favor. All of the vampires fighting with us knew that this would be their final stand. Were they ready for everything the Volturi were about to throw at them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, so don't be to harsh. Constructive criticism would help a lot. Also, the genre was supposed to be "Drama/Action" but something happened... So, it should be action, not adventure. Forgive any bad punctuation or spelling errors.

* * *

I knew the outcome. According to Alice, it was the one that we did not wish to happen. The Cullens would be no more. I would be no more.

The dark mist rolled in from Alec's one attack that he had sent forth to destory our line of defense. We all knew that Alec had one of the most fatal gift of all. To make you feel like there is no pain when there really is.

Every attack that Jane and Alec pointed toward my shield, the more it faded. I knew it would not last for long. I was putting my whole vampire family in danger.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounding annoyed with me. It was at that very moment that I realized that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. The shield was fading quickly, with both the attacks and my thoughts racing through my head.

I quickly stiffened, forcing the shield to grow even more visible then before. The Volturi were after one thing and they would stop at nothing to get it. They wanted to destroy Renesmee. That was just about the only thing that ran clearly through my mind. The only other thought was us losing the battle.

My body stiffened at the thought of my vampire family's bodies falling to the ground, limp and lifeless. I knew that Edward could not read my thoughts, but he could read my expressions with great ease. My mind clicked at that one second. Edward was staring at me. Should I stare back at him? I knew the answer to that. No. He could read my expression, even if I didn't want him to. If I moved my face to look at his, he would know that I was scared of losing him. Losing Renesmee. I wasn't going to just stand around and wait for that to happen.

My focus finally ended. The purple elastic shield burst into millions of tiny particles. Jane knew perfectly well what was happening and that was exactly what she had been waiting for. Jane aimed her deadly blow toward my head. Her foot grazed my head and threw me backwards. My eyelids became heavy and I could fight them no longer.

Horrified gasps echoed in my head. I knew what was happening to me. I was being pulled deeper and deeper into the endless sea of unconsciousness.

A cool breeze poured over my neck, making it cringe inward. It was a sweet smelling aroma that I knew well and loved.

"Edward?" My high soprano voice sounded weak and raspy.

"I'm here." His voice was calm and gentle.

I sat up in one graceful movement. A trickle of blood ran down the side of my face. My hand quickly shot up to the running blood. It was at that moment I figured out that I had a huge gash across my forehead.

The vampires were mainly watching the Volturi guard. When would they strike again? Only Renesmee, Esme and Carlisle were looking at me. Edward was one of the vampires that were watching the Volturi guard, carefully.

"I'm okay," I told Edward forcing him to look back at me instead of the Volturi guard. Our eyes finally met for the first time today. his eyes were an amber  
color.

He finally said to me,"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." I finally forced out of my mouth, trying to make it sound true. Even if I knew it wasn't going to be okay, I wanted to make him feel like it  
was.

I got to my feet, a dizziness overcoming me.

Jane and Alec finally moved back to the Volturi guard, staying in the front. They were going to be ready for any attack that we threw at them. Both Jane and  
Alec looked anxious to attack our line of defense.

Both Alec and Jane shared the same expression. A vicious and life-threatening grin.

I tried to focus my thoughts on protecting my new vampire friends and my family. All of the attempts that I tried failed with a purple blur of smoke. A pain struck me from my forehead.

Jane and Alec saw what was happening. Their smiles widened. They obviously knew what was happening to our main line of defense.

Esme noticed the connection with my new vampire gift. Nothing was happening. Esme realized what danger Renesmee was in, staying even 100 miles close to where there would soon be a battle.

Esme told Jacob to take Renesmee and run as far away as possible. Nobody moved moved an inch. Their feet were frozen to the ground.

"Go." Esme whispered in Jacob's ear. It twitched slightly and finally he made the first movement. His head turned swiftly to mine. Our eyes made contact and  
I could see the dread in them. He could see that he was going to have to take something away from me that I held close to my heart.

"Please?" Fear and dread overwhelming my voice. All of the vampires on our side knew that I did not wish for them to leave.

"Fine." He finally whimpered back at me. Jacob was in the position to run.

Jane and Alec knew exactly was was happening. They would stop all of our chances of getting Jacob and Renesmee away from here.

Jane threw a blow at Renesmee. I was desperate at this point, hoping my shield would finally work.

A screech sounded from our misshaped line of defense. My eyes scanned our line to figure out who had made the ear trembling sound. I finally knew who made the weird unnatural sound.

"Me?" I whispered under my breath. Edward drew closer and closer to me, holding me tighter with every step.

Jane sent the shocking blow closer and closer toward Renesmee. My actions reacted without a single second of thought. I shoved myself in front of Renesmee, hoping that nobody would really care about what I was doing. I could not bear to watch Renesmee struggle with agony in Jane's grasp.

"Bella!" My head quickly gerked to where my name had come from. Jacob's face was cold and hard. He was obviously angry with what I was doing.

Jane knew that she would finish me, but she didn't care. It was exactly what  
She wanted our shield to be destroyed.

Jane's attack finally hit me like a crack of lightning. I was spent spiraling backwards. The smirk finally left Jane's face. It fell into a frown, knowing that her job was finally done.

I could feel eyes beating on my body, watching it fly through the air. The forest flew past me, the morning dew from the leaves beating against my pale skin. I finally hit something hard and unbreakable. All of the air rushed out of my lungs.

My body lay on the ground, unmoving and lifeless. I heard a howl sound from inside the forest, close to where my limp body layed.

The feet were nothing like human or vampire. Werewolf. My mind processed the word, making out which werewolf was making the pounding paws against the dense, green ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Battle Chapter 2

The werewolves were loyal to the Cullen family. They were especially loyal to me, since I was split between both the werewolf clan and the vampire one.

The paws finally came to an abrupt halt in front of my close to lifeless body.

"Seth?" I managed out of my dry lips.

"I've got you." he said in a calm voice that reminded me of Edward. Seth rushed out of the little clearing that I had made with my impact from Jane's life threatening blow.

Something finally clicked in my mind. What was happening to me? Were we winning the battle against the Volturi? Was anybody wondering what had happened to me?

Somehow, I finally gave up and thought that there was no use. Nobody cared that I was gone. Absolutely nobody cared.

I finally gave up, letting the tears pour down my face. Seth stopped as abruptly as he had in front of my close to dead body.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, worried about everything that was going to happen.

"Nobody cares." I muttered out in between sobs.

"Of course they are worried about what has happened to you." Seth said, trying to comfort me. He stared into my eyes, just as Edward had before we were separated. I could tell from his eyes that he didn't want this tobe happening. He didn't want his life to end.

We finally came to a huge clump of pine trees. It was at that moment that I knew where Seth had taken me.

"Seth? Why did you leave?"

I knew the voices well enough to recognize who the other two werewolves that had stayed behind were. It was Sam and Paul.

Their eyes finally moved to my crumpled form in Seth's arms.

"What is it?" they asked, horrified expressions creeping onto their faces. I wanted to tell them it was me. I gave one attempt and finally gave up.

"Did you find out what made noise from inside the forest?" Sam asked Seth.

"Yes." Seth said, waiting nervously for what Sam would ask next.

"And?" Sam said, his voice getting harsher toward Seth each time.

"I found the the thing that made the noise." I was furious toward Seth for calling me a thing. A growl curled out from behind my lips. Sam knew exactly what was lying within Seth's arms.

"Bella? It's Bella."

"Yes. She needs help." Seth said in his usually smooth voice.

"Fine. We'll help a bloodsucker."

I had totally forgotten about Edward changing me into a vampire.

I was taken into their small little fort that they had made just for this battle. It was warm on the inside of the fort. Once inside, my skin grew sensitive toward Seth's skin. He knew this would happen. I squirmed and he quickly set me down gently on the floor.

I was lost in my thoughts once again, worrying about the other vampires, worrying about Renesmee.

I fell into unconsciousness, the black sea pulling the deepest it had ever.

In about three hours I finally woke with a start.

"What is going on?" I finally said. I was happy that I was able to speak again. Where were Seth, Paul and Sam.

Bandages covered almost every part of my body, re liquid seeping onto the white bandages.

Seth walked smoothly into the open room. He quickly noticed that I had finally regained consciousness.

"Take me back!" I forced my voice to sound demanding. I really wanted to know what was happening. Really, really bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy happy!!! This is only the third chapter and trust me, there will be many more.

* * *

Seth's eyes met my gaze. I turned my eyes quickly away from his, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was scared.

"No you can't!"

"Why can't I?"

"Bella, it's way too dangerous for you to go back there. You would probably be killed within a few more seconds."

My eyes flickered to the bandages covering my body.

I moved my foot with one quick jerk. Pain ran through my body without any hesitation.

My thoughts finally rushed back to me with one blur. The battle and what was about to happen.

Seth's ears quickly stood up straight.

"Somebody's coming." Seth said with one moment of hesitation.

I saw Sam's body lurch quickly into the forest to find the moving figure.

Two minutes passed and finally a howl arosed from the center where Seth had found me.

"Come on Bella. We need to get you out of here."

"Why?"

Seth jerked his head towards mine.

"They're coming to find you."

"Who is they?" I asked.

"It is only a few of the volturi guard. I believe it is Jane and Alec."

"Is anybody else with them?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

"I think it's another vampire or two from your side."

"Who? Do you know who?"

"Not yet." was the only thing that came out of Seth's mouth.

My eyes quickly watered, with depression filling my voice.

Seth saw that I was worried and scarred that the Volturi would get here and destroy everything in their path. That I was scarred that the only thing they wanted was to find my dead body lying in the forest. What would they do if they found me living and not destroyed? I knew the answer to that withouyt any moment of hesitation.

Within seconds I could hear trees falling with Jane and Alec's every movement.

"Fine. Let's go."

Seth walked over to where I was laying and picked me up in his arms in one quick movement.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't wait fo the others?" I asked, question in my voice.

"If we wait, they could get here and we might not be able to get away."

"True."

Seth ran through the door and down the stairs within seconds.

Shadows lurched from inside the forest and quickly came towards where we were standing. Was it Sam and Paul?

"Bella?" a voice called fromthe outside of the forest.

"Edward?" I asked, question once again filling my voice.

The dark figure keeped loming towards where Seth and I were standing.

* * *

Finish chapter 3

Did you like? Hate it? As I said before, I will be writing more chapters for this story, so be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! It's the fourth chapter of "The Final Battle". This is how I really wanted things to happen in the book, but instead there was no battle. Kind of boring, right. Anyway, here's chapter four.

* * *

As the figures got closer, I could make out some of the characteristics. The bronze hair showed with a shiny metallic look to it from one of the figures. The other figure looked just like one of the werewolves that had taken care of me for the past hours.

The second figure growled and I could finally figure out who it was.

It was Jacob, but who was the other person and where was Renesmee.

A figure quickly appeared from on top of Jacob and I knew that it was Renesmee.

I quickly guessed that Renesmee didn't want to stay behind and be tormented by both of her parents leaving her for minutes, maybe even hours.

"Momma?" the small figure questioned from on top of the furry creature that was my best friend.

I tried to say something back to Renesmee, but nothing came out.

The figures moved closer and closer to where we stood and now were only a foot away from us. I could make out all three of the figures without anymore thought.

It was Jacob, Renesmee and Edward.

A sudden relief fell over my body and I finally wasn't scared of anything happening anymore.

Edward could also tell that it was Seth and I standing, waiting for them to come closer.

A loud noise came from inside the forest and I could tell that Jane and Alec were getting closer with every moment that we wasted.

The noise finally ended and the air was quiet.

The quiet was interrupted by figures coming out of the forest and laughter sounding form them.

It was Jane and Alec and they wanted to kill us all.

Edward moved swiftly to Seth's side.

"Bella love, are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and our eyes met. I nodded and he turned away to face our oncoming visitors.

Jane and Alec's faces quickly turned into an evil smirk, the same that we had seen the day that we went to the Volturi.

They moved closer to where the five of us stood looking at them.

Edward quickly turned to look at me again.

"You have to run away from here."

"I can't." I said, my high soprano voice raspy.

"Yes, you can." he said, reassuring me that I was fully capable of doing this.

Edward walked toward Seth and whispered something in his ear. Seth set me down gently on the ground and I knew what Edward had asked Seth to do.

Edward walked toward where I was laying on the ground and picked me up in one graceful movement.

I guessed that Edward had wanted Seth to stay here and fight, but who would help him?

"What is going on?"

"Jacob and Seth are staying here and fighting Jane and Alec, while we try to get away."

I quickly turned my head and saw that Jane was going to lung at Edward. I had to tell him.

Jane lunged at Edward without another seconds thought.

"Edward, move!" I yelled.

Edward quickly turned around and practically skipped to the left. Jane ran past Edward and I. She quickly turned toward us and made another attempt. This time it was successful.

Edward and I flew in opposite directions. I hit the ground with one paralyzing shock.

I moved my head to look at everything in my surroundings.

Jane moved closer and closer to where my body layed, unmoving.

Something moved from the corner of my eye and quickly moved toward Jane with speed.

The blur attacked Jane and sent her sprawling to the ground.

I moved my body so I was sitting upright and found that Edward had dissapeared.

A voice sounded from behind. It was a voice that I had never heard before.

I turned to find the person standing behind me was Alec. He had snuck up behind me while I wasn't looking. His entire was in a crouched position and a growl curled out from behind his barred teeth. There was absolutly nobody that could save me now.

* * *

Did you like it or hate it? Respond back to me about what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. One of my friends said that I could become a better writer than Chibi Hayaku Hashiru. I think to myself, like all the time, yeah right. I should do a poll about that. Anyway, here is chapter five.

* * *

Alec stood inches away from me, waiting for the right moment to end my life.

Seconds later, Alec made his devastating move.

I quickly turned my head to where Renesmee was standing. She was staring at me, eyes wide with terror. I could easily read what she wanted me to do. Get away from Alec.

I could feel Alec's breath on my neck.

I quickly rolled to my right and got to my feet. Alec pounced where I had been and quickly realized where I had gone. He turned his head to face mine. He once again gave a smirk that I knew well enough to be the one that he did before he used his gift.

The black mist rolled quickly toward me. I knew I had to move quickly if I wanted to survive it.

I sprinted in the direction that Renesmee was. Her horror stricken face quickly turned to happy one, now knowing that I hadn't died.

I quickly picked Renesmee up and ran in the direction that I heard noise coming from.

I ended up in another clearing, one that I had never seen before.

I saw Jane and Edward battling on the other side of where Renesmee and I were now standing.

Jane's eyes flashed over to where Renesmee and I were standing.

She shoved Edward away from her and sprinted over to me.

A smirk formed on her face and made another attack towards Renesmee. She knew exactly what I would do and that was what she wanted.

I moved my body in front of Renesmee and Jane's attack hit me with a crack like lightning.

I skidded on my feet across the clearing.

I ran toward Jane and hit her, forcing her backwards and into another area of the forest.

My legs collapsed from underneath me and before I knew it I was laying on the ground, looking up at the sky.

A figure moved toward me. Who was the person or thing moving towards me?

The question ran through my head and the face was finally in view of mine.

"Jacob?"

Jacob gave a loud whine and turned his head to face the direction Jane had disappeared in.

Jane quickly appeared from the forest, sprinting. She noticed us watching and moved into the crouched position, teeth barred and all.

We could easily hear the growl curl from her lips from within the dense green forest.

Jacob whined again and I knew what he was saying, even if I wasn't a werewolf. Jacob had said that he would take care of Jane. He just wanted me to get out of there.

Jacob lunged at Jane and the battle began.

I could hear the rustle of bushes in the distance. The noise got closer and closer.

I knew that I would have to move and quickly, no matter which side the vampire was on.

I ran toward the closest opening near me, hoping that I would make it.

I turned my head to find Alec entering the clearing.

Jane and Alec could take Jacob down with great ease.

My thoughts were not a blur anymore and I was once again thinking clearly. I had to help Jacob or else I might never see him again.

I ran towards Alec and slammed into him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him.

We slammed through trees and bushes.

I waited until the rush of wind finally ended.

Once Alec and I slammed on the ground, he let me go and our bodys went in different directions.

My body was sprawled out across the moss covered ground.

My eyes moved over to where Alec was. He was sitting upright and was getting to his feet.

I reacted quickly by making a run toward the small space where we had entered this ten foot clearing.

I ran through the small opening, hoping to find Jacob there, waiting for me.

I ran through a different opening and found no sign of either a werewolf or a vampire.

I could hear Alec gaining on to where I was standing.

Another opening stood at the other side of the clearing. Would that passage way take me to Jacob or Renesmee? I had to take a chance.

I sprinted as fast as I possibly could through the passage way and found that it, yet again, led to another clearing. This clearing was different than all of the others. It had a small slope and I could actually hear other noises. Noises that were not from Alec or I.

At this point, I didn't care what I had to do to get from here to there. I would try anything.

I ran through a highly populated area that contained brambles. The points broke through my skin and small amounts of blood fell from the small openings.

I gasped in pain, but I had to keep going.

I finally came to a clearing with shapes moving. It had to be the clearing that I had started in.

"Bella?" a voice came from my right.

I quickly moved my head to where I had heard the sound come from.

It was Alec who was calling my name.

He walked over to where I was standing, frozen in that one place.

Jacob and Jane were in the center, dealing with their battle that was ragging on.

Jacobs head snapped in my direction and he was waiting for me to do something, or at least say something.

My eyes moved to Alec's eyes and he knew that he had the advantage over me.

Seconds went by and the quietness was finally overcome by Jane who sent an attack at Jacob while he wasn't looking.

After Jane made her attack, Alec mad his attack on me.

He lunged at me and grabbed me again, except this time he threw me to the ground.

His smirk came back and he was going to make the final attack. The attack that would end my life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. Alot of people have told me that they hate cliffies or they don't want a certain person to be killed. Sometimes it's hard because you have to do something else and that is pretty much the main reason for everything that I do. I'll try not to do a cliffie this time, okay.

* * *

Dread filled my eyes and I could handle it no longer. I wanted Edward to be there. I wanted to see Edward again before my life was destroyed.

My eyes scanned my surroundings, looking for anybody that would be willing to help me.

The only person that I found was Renesmee, but she wasn't looking at me anymore. She was looking in the direction that Jacob and Jane had dissapeared in.

Alec move with a graceful walk toward me and the smirk dissapeared. He was going to concentrate as hard as he possibly could to destroy me.

His eyes met mine and at that moment I knew that I had a chance to get away.

I took the chance and rolled to my right.

Alec hadn't been ready for the move that I made and was thrown off of his idea of killing me there and then.

I quickly got up on to my feet and waited for his move.

Alec moved his body to face mine and we were ready to make our moves.

I leaned toward Alec and he did the same.

I moved my feet into the attack postion adn ran toward him.

He coppied my move and did the same.

We collided and we were both knocked backwards on to the ground.

I was knocked unconcious while Alec was highly capable of attacking. I was going to die and this time there would be absolutly no way out of it.

I heard a noise. It sounded like a dead body falling to the ground. Was it Alec or was it Renesmee? I had to know what was happening.

I opened my eyes with a quick flutter and found what had happened.

It was Alec who had fallen to the ground with a loud thump. But who had taken him down?

I searched and found the person who had commited to taking Alec down.

It was Edward.

"Edward?" I wispered in a voice that no human ear could hear.

His face turned toward mine and our eyes met with the most passion of that day. I knew at that point, Edward wanted this to be over.

Edward turned his head back to where Alec was laying. Was Alec dead or even close to it.

Edward read my face and wondered the same thing.

He walked over to where Alec was laying.

Alec could hear Edward's footsteps near him and he made the first move.

Alec pulled Edward's feet out from underneath him and sent him to the ground.

Alec got to his feet and moved closer to where I was laying. I had to help Edward or he would have to help me.

Alec stood inches away from me and I could see his shadow above mine.

Alec used his gift once again, hoping this time that it would actually work.

The black mist rolled in around my body and I finally couldn't feel anything. I wouldn't be able to feel anything else that happened to me.

Alec gave a smirk, now knowing that it actually worked.

Alec would finish me and I would feel absolutly nothing.

Edward moved his head so it was looking at me and he saw the dread that filled my eyes.

His eyes flickered to Alec's and then back to mine.

Alec took a shot and lunged down at the ground, hoping to bring an end to this chase.

I crawled in the direction that Edward was.

I felt something on my leg. I turned my head around and found Alec stepping on my leg.

All of my memories quickly came back to me:

_The ballet studio and of course James, stapping on my leg and_ _breaking it and of course I couldn't forget James biting me. After that, all that I wanted to happen was for me to die._

I couldn't let it happen to me again. I just couldn't.

The crescent moon shaped scar on my hand burned with pain, but I couldn't feel it.

Alec's foot pushed as far as it could go and within a few more seconds a crack came from the spot.

A small shock of pain ran through me, but this time I could feel it. Did Alec's attack not work or had it worked and yet not?

The pain kept coming and I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to let out a scream or something.

A screech of pain came from my mouth and Alec knew at that point that his gift didn't work, but why?

Alec had to find the reason why his gift had a defect.

He let my leg go and I I crwaled over to Edward.

His face was questioning.

"I'm fine." I said, gasping for air as the pain kepted running.

Alec moved toward us and tried again.

The black smoke from his attempt surrounded us and there was no way out of it.

The pain quickly left my leg and I couldn't feel anything anymore, but would it stay throughout the battle or would it come back to haunt me in the end. I would have to find out sooner or later.

* * *

** Finish**

** This is chapter six, but it's not the end. Tell me what you think of it please.**

** -OneLeft-**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 of the final battle and I hope you enjoy it or at least like it in some sort of way. By the way, people have said that Bella can't bleed, but in my story she can. the reason for that is because she is half human and half vampire, just like Renesmee. She can still cry and bleed like a normal human, but she can run as fast as the Cullens and she has the gift of being a shield. So that's why it's like that. Once again, I hope you enjoy chapter 7 in some sort of way.

* * *

My eyes moved up to where Alec's face was. It was at that moment a burst of adrenaline ran through me and I couldn't stand on the side lines anymore.

I got to my feet with a quick movement.

Edward's eyes moved toward my body and I could feel them barring down on my back. I couldn't risk seeing him. I couldn't risk another attack by Alec.

A noise quickly came from just past the outer part of the clearing.

Alec's eyes moved to where the noise was coming from. It was at that moment I knew it was the perfect time to attack.

I walked briskly over to where he was standing.

I tapped his shoulder with one quick movement.

He quickly turned and we were now entered in another battle.

I whipped my arm in the direction of his rib cage. A crack came from the area that I had hit.

Alec spiraled backwards and landed on his back.

A screech of pain came from his mouth.

I quickly followed the trail that led me to where Alec was laying.

He quickly looked over at me and his eyes closed. He would never come back into the light of consciousness ever again.

Another screech came from my left, but this time it was a screech of sadness.

I quickly made out the screech and found that it was Jane. She could feel her brother's pain and the end of it all, or at least for him.

Trees once again were crashing. I had to act quickly.I would have to burn Alec's body, just as Edward had to Victoria's.

I quickly gathered all of the things that I need to make the fire and make it big.

The fire started without much effort and I threw Alec on the top.

Green smoke rose from the fire and I knew that he was burning.

The fire grew bigger and bigger with every moment of wait.

The noise of trees falling to the ground was getting closer.

The fire finally accumulated to ashes and I knew that I could leave now. There would be absolutely no possible way for Alec to come back, right?

My mind raced with the different thoughts of what might be happening and what was until it hit one certain topic.

"Edward?" I gasped, hoping that everything was alright. Hoping that he was alright.

Another topic quickly filled my head. Where was Renesmee?

The crashing finally stopped and my head moved toward where I had heard the noise, but no longer.

Jane was standing on the outskirts of the clearing. Her eyes blazed with anger and sadness.

Her eyes were staring at something other than me. I followed her gaze to find what she was gazing at. She was gazing at the pile of ashes in the middle of the clearing.

Her eyes moved to mine and all of the sadness left. All that was left was the anger.

Her entire body faced and lunged toward me.

A quick spark filled Jane's eyes and quickly dispersed.

A smirk filled her face and she was ready.

She lurched closer and closer to where I was standing, shock not allowing me to move from that spot.

I had to make an attack. I would have to try to make the first attack and end Jane for good.

Jane moved closer and closer toward me with every moment that I wasted.

I quickly lunged at Jane and we collided with a loud crash.

I quickly closed my eyes, hoping that I was the one who was defeating her so far.

Who attacked who first and who was on top of it?

I quickly opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings.

My feet were still on the ground, but where was Jane.

A limp and lifeless body layed five feet away from me.

Was it Jane? It had to be, right?

* * *

I don't know, but did you like it. Somebody, not saying who, wanted me to do something and I actually did it. If you want me to put something in one of my stories just tell me.

-OneLeft-


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. So this is chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah and thanks to everybody that has sent me reviews to this story.

* * *

I reacted without much thought to the matter.

Was Jane really dead? Or was she just faking it, hoping that I would go over to her body.

The different thoughts ran through my head.

I had to know what she was doing. I just had to.

I walked swiftly toward Jane's limp and lifeless body.

I peered down toward her face to see if there was any sign of life left in her.

A moan curled up from behind her clenched teeth and her eyes opened without any more time wasted.

Her black eyes stared into my bronze eyes, Anger and agonizing pain filling them.

The moan finally ended and her eyes closed, but was it for good?

A screech sounded from inside the forest, but where was it coming from?

It couldn't be from Alec could it?

A ghostly white figure appeared from inside the forest.

The strange white figure moved at a slow pace toward me.

At the very moment I thought of Alec. I thought of something else I needed to do.

The thought of Edward burning Victoria's body.

The thought gave me goose bumps down my spine.

Edward had burned Victoria's body and then he had sprinkled the ashes around in different parts of the woods.

I knew then what I had forgotten to do.

I hadn't sprinkled his ashes.

But what did the ashes have to do with killing a vampire and why was it so important?

My mind ran around the different ideas that popped into my head.

I heard a sound in the distance.

It sounded like a man's voice.

The sound was getting closer and I knew what he was doing.

The voice was calling my name, hoping that I would answer.

"Here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my high soprano voice cracking.

The person followed my voice and finally appeared at the outside of the clearing.

It was Edward, Jacob and Renesmee.

Now I understood the person who had called my name.

It had been Jacob who had called my name, only because you could hear his voice over everybody else's.

Edward quickly looked in my direction.

I looked at him and our eyes were attached.

I couldn't look away from his topaz eyes and his beautiful angel face.

I had to stop staring at him if I wanted this to be over, if I wanted Renesmee to live.

I ripped my eyes away from his, filling my body with pain and agony in the process.

I was ready for anything that Alec was about to throw at me.

Another moan curled out of Jane's lips and she was once again on her feet, ready to battle.

The white almost translucent figure of Alec was coming closer toward Jane and I.

I quickly side stepped to my left, leaving Jane open for any attack.

Alec followed my movement and moved faster toward me.

He quickly crouched down into his attacking position.

His lips curled back so his barred teeth were showing.

I had to move quickly before Alec pounced on my cold, white body and ripped me to shreds.

* * *

Sorry that this is kind of short, but I've been kind of busy. Enjoy it though and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, well this is just perfect and great.**

**I don't what to right about next in The Final Battle.**

**uuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, this is the second time in my life, getting a brain block and can't think about what to right about in The Final Battle.**

**If you guys have any ideas for what I should write about, please tell me. PLEASE.**

**So, if you have any ideas for me please send me a message or review of what you think I should write about next.**

**I also have something else to ask you.**

**Can you guys help me decide on another twilight fanfic that I should write about, but I don't know which one.**

**1. This somewhat takes place in eclipse and Edward's there**

**Edward leaves Bella in her room alone when her curiosity suddenly takes over and goes downstairs to find a huge pile of shattered pated lying on the floor and then something happens that willchange her life forever(By the way, I'm not telling you what because that would ruin it.).**

**2. This takes place in New Moon when Edward isn't there.**

**Bella has an imaginative idea of going on to IM and seeing if Edward is on and finds out that he is.**

**This would probably be a oneshot or something like that, you never know.**

**3. Pirates of the Carribean kind of twilight mix.**

**Bella would of course be Elizabeth, but her name would still be Bella. Alice and Rosalie could be her sisters. Edward could be the meraculous and heroic Will Turner or something like that and Emmett and Jasper could be either really good friends or like his brothers, your choice. Jacob I don't really have a part for yet, but I will think of one, trust me.**

**Tell me which one I should write about next and then I'll do it.**

**-OneLeft-**

**^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's chapter ten for The Final Battle, but I want to really thank somebody for urging me to write this chapter and for being the only person to actually review my ninth chapter. Thank you ash and this is for you.**

**Disclaimer: Saddly I do not own the Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Alec easily mimicked all of my movements with a great ease. There was no way for me to shake him in any way except for me to maybe run away.

On my left the bushes began shaking and I turned my head toward the noise, opening myself up for any attack made on me. Through a small opening in the bushes I could see a person and then they jumped out of the bushes and pounced on Alec, pinning him to the ground.

My eyes opened wider in disbelief as I saw Emmett sitting on top of Alec, holding him down.

'Hi Bella.' he replied in a cheery tone.

"Hi Emmett." I replied back and turned back toward the small forest entrance and then turning back to Emmett. I was extremely curious of why he was here instead of back with the rest of the Cullens, back with most of the Volturi guard and the Lords.

"Hey Emmett, why are you here?" I asked, a questionable look covering my face.

'Alice got extremely paranoid because you and Edward hadn't come back yet, so she sent me out here to find you and Edward.'

"okay." I replied slowly and turned back to the forest entrance.

"Do you know where Edward, Jacob and Renesmee are? I mean I saw them and then they kind of disappeared." I replied in a smooth tone and then the sound of trees falling to the ground echoed to where Emmett and I were. I stood silently, not moving an inch and Emmett not moving from his sitting position, even Alec was absolutely silent.

I could hear the sound of footsteps crunching on the brown leaves on the ground and the sound was getting closer. The fotstepd wern't moving very fast, but they were deffinatly not moving at a human speed **(there** **wouldn't be humans out in the woods anyway).**

Through the forest entrance I could see a dark figure in the distance. I stood frozen in place and even held my breath, waiting for the sound to stop.

The fotsteps finally ended in front of the archway and with a glint of sunlight I could see the features of the figure. It was Edward.

I gave out a small squel and ran to him. He held out his arms and as soon as I could feel his body in my grasp I closed my arms around him and his arms were around me. In the corner of my eye I could feel a sting, but I knew that I couldn't cry, but I wanted to so badly.

Edward's gaze was focused on emmett now and his look was just as mine was earlier.

"'Why is he here?"' he wispered in my ear.

"Alice got worried because we hadn't come back yet, so she sent Emmett to find us and he was successful in finding me, but not you." At what I said Emmett looked at us and beamed a wide smile.

He got off of Alec and Alec came at me again. Edward hid me behind his back and from the back of his throat sounded a growl that would have scarred any human.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, glared at Emmett, Edward and I and turned on his heals and began running at his non-human speed into the forest.

I got back in front of Edward and looked at Emmett for a second and began running through the forest at my own vampire speed and then I noticed that both Edward and Emmett were on my heals and easily keeping up and soon enough we were bolting through the forest and into the clearing where all of our allies and the Voltori had first met and attacked at, but when we got there everything was in total caus.

Everyone on our side was attacking at least someone on the Voltori, if not more. There were dead vampire corpses lying in the bloodstained grass, while others fought over them for their own lives.

Edward cooley walked to my side and took my hand in his and then I thought about pulling my shield out and that's what I had to do to protect myself anf my entire vampire family. My purple, elastic shield flowed out from my mind and enveloped everyone fighting on our side in a bubble of safety.

As soon as everyone could feel the shield around them they turned their heads in Edward and my direction and gave a small nod of gratitude. I gave a small nod back and returned to the problem at hand.

I scanned the crowd of vampires standing inside the bubble and noticed that one vampire was missing from our side. The one person that I couldn't see that I remembered and was not there now was Zafrina. My eyes began to sting again and then I turned to Edward.

"'She fell protecting your child because she wanted to help us save Renesmee. She fought well and hard for her life, but that obviously wasn't good enough."' he replied in a cool tone. He always seemed like he had no emotions and that everything was perfect about this whole world. Well, he was WRONG!

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter ten. Tell me what you think or if you have any thoughts for the next chapter. Oh yeah, and please review. I wish that I could get ten reviews for this chapter.**

**OneLeft**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories in like forever. I was kind of in my own little depression with my parents saying tat I shouldn't go to college and that everything that i write sucks really bad. I don't even know if I should write anymore or even if I really want to. Anyway, here's the eleventh, maybe last chapter of the Final battle.**

**Disclaimer: Saddly I do not own the Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**_end of chapter ten:_**

_**"'She fell protecting your child because she wanted to help us save Renesmee. She fought well and hard for her life, but obviously that wasn't enough."' Edward replied in a cool tone. he always seemed like he had no emotions and that everything was perfect about this whole world. Well, he was WRONG!**_

**

* * *

**

Everything around me was absolutely still, no was even daring to take a single breath. My gaze was focused on Edward, but suddenly broke to the sound of something snapping. Edward ripped his butterscotch, topaz eyes from my bright red eyes and was suddenly staring in the total opposite direction.

I followed his gaze and found him to be staring at Aro and Chelsea. In Aro's arms, lying helpless and dead, was the body of Katie. I could feel tension rising in Tania and I could hear her soft whimpers of pain and anguish. Now it was going to be time for the Voltori to pay for everything that they have done to us.

I slowly, and gracefully, began walking toward Aro and his other brothers. I could hear a couple of gasps from our line of defense that was slowly beginning to dwindle. I could feel something grab my arm and begin pulling me back to my family of vampires.

I slowly turned my head around and found Edward holding on to my arm, hoping for me not to leave his side again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to" I replied calmly to Edward. My heart was slowly beginning to break in tiny pieces within my chest. I knew that since I had already left Edward, he never wanted me to leave him again.

'Bella, please' he replied with more emotion filling his voice. My heart was telling me to stay with Edward, but my mind was telling me different.

"I'm sorry, but I have to, for the sake of the rest of my family." I could feel my eyes begin to sting at the corners as I relentfully ripped my arm from his grasp.

As I began walking, I took one quick glance back at Edward and his face looked just like he had seen a ghost. I turned my head back toward Aro and his brothers.

As soon as I had reached the three Votori Lords, I heaved a heavy sigh and began looking at them, for my second or third time today. Aro' eyes met mine and a strange flicker of interest flared in up inside his eyes.

"'Bella, how good to see you again and you're still alive."' he replied in a cheerful tone.

I scanned Aro up and down, searching for any response I had for his comment. My mind reeled over the different things I could say to Aro and then I finally came up with something to say.

"I can't really say the same for Alec though." I replied slowly. Aro stared at me, awe struck and jaw clenched tight, trying to hold his rage back.

My bright red eyes were staring into his muted, amber eyes, searching for any answer that they might be holding from me. Aro held out his hands and I mimicked his movement, holding out my hands, palms up, waiting for him to read my thoughts. There was really only one problem with this though. No one could read my mind.

Aro took my hands in his and he closed his eyes, trying to penetrate my thoughts in anyway possible. Something in my mind suddenly went blank and so did everything else. I closed my eyes just as Aro had and let my thoughts and pictures of everything that had happened run into him, allowing him to see everything.

When Aro's eyes suddenly opened, my eyes flickered open as well. Aro gave a long reply of "' Ahhh, I see."' I rolled my eyes and gave a quick glance in Edward's direction.

"'You gave birth to Renesmee when you were still human, is that correct?"'

"Yes, I did.'' I replied slowly.

"'Renesmee is half human and half vampire then, but you still can't keep her. She still poses a threat to all of an kind, does she not?"'

"I don't believe that she poses any threat to the humans, but-"

"'But she drinks blood, just like any newborn would."'

"Yes, but-"

"'But what? What else can you say to defend that beast that you call your daughter?"'

I stood, shocked, standing in front of Aro. It felt just as if my feet were glued to the ground.

_What the hell did he have to say that for, I mean Renesmee can't possibly hurt anyone, or anything. She wouldn't do that would she? Why can't this fricking battle be over alrea-._

My thoughts were abruptly halted by the strange feeling of eyes baring down on me. I suddenly turned my head toward the Voltori guard. I could see Demetri's amber colored eyes staring me down. Something suddenly poked my shoulder and I turned in that direction.

I was once again staring into the eyes of Aro, but this time I had an answer for him.

"Renesmee drinks blood, but she's not a monster who would actually kill innocent people for their blood. She's not lethal yet and she might never be." I replied, my voice raising an active. My voice actually sounded frightening, even if it sounded velvety like Edward's.

I could feel my eyes begin to sting and then I could feel everything around me begin to spin. I could feel myself being lifted up into the air and then I began choking. I was holding my neck, looking for any support that I could get, and then I closed my eyes and blacked out.


End file.
